


You Made Me Believe

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Secret Relationship, challenge 6, mating games, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Here he comes.” His father whispered.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stiles couldn’t look, he felt nauseous and anxious. He tried to shake off the memories of witty, sarcastic comments, broody eyebrows, and intense stares.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles has been promised to a Prince he's never met before and they're about to get married but he can't stop thinking about the love of his life whom he's had to leave behind for the good of the kingdom.... or so he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me Believe

Scott turned him around, gave him a once over and smiled. “You look amazing Stiles, this guy doesn’t know how lucky he is.”

Stiles just looked at his best friend with misty eyes and tried not to cry.

Scott’s smile faltered. “Hey, hey.” He hugged Stiles tightly. “You’re doing the right thing, buddy.”

Stiles gripped him tight and tried to breathe.

“Am I?” He croaked out.   
________________

As Stiles waited for his betrothed at the altar he couldn’t help but think of Isaac. Isaac, whose eyes were an impossible combination of blue, green and gold and insisted on wearing a leather coat despite the warm weather. 

He smiled at the memory of telling his father his shirt was irritating his skin to explain all the stubble burn on his neck and chest. Isaac almost spit out his drink when Stiles had told him. The way Isaac’s eyes crinkled when he smiled had made Stiles’ stomach flip every time. 

Stiles thought about how it felt when Isaac would pick him up and pin him against a wall, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe, rutting against him until they both found release. 

Isaac broke it off with him four days ago. He had looked just as heartbroken as Stiles felt when he said, “I just _can’t_ be with you.” 

Stiles never asked why and didn’t fight him on it. In fact, Stiles had been thinking of how to tell the love of his life that he was engaged to someone else. That he wasn’t who he said he was. Isaac thought his name was Scott and that he _worked_ in the castle not _lived_ in it. 

For two amazing months Stiles lived the life he wanted, one free from all the responsibilities of the Royal Family and in love with the man of his dreams. 

Stiles shook his head and tried to focus on the present.

He stood in front of his father, dressed and ready to preform his duty as the Prince of his Kingdom. 

“Here he comes.” His father whispered.

Stiles couldn’t look, he felt nauseous and anxious. He tried to shake off the memories of witty, sarcastic comments, broody eyebrows, and intense stares.

Suddenly, there was a presence next to him and the Hale family matriarch, Talia Hale, stood next to his father for the proceedings. 

Stiles’ father cleared his throat. “Please face each other.”

Stiles took a deep breath and turned to his left and felt the air being kicked out of him. Judging by the shocked look on his face, Isaac felt the same.

“We are gathered here today for the union of my son, Stiles Stilinski.” His father stated.

“To my son, Derek Hale.” Talia finished. 

Their parents continued with the ceremony but Stiles and _Derek_ just stared at each other. _Derek Hale is Isaac? How? What?_

His father clearing his throat brought Stiles out of his daze. His father mouthed _vows_.

“Right, vows, yes.” There were scattered sounds of laughter and Stiles took Derek’s hand in between both of his and spoke the words he never thought he’d be able to tell him. 

He promised his body, heart and soul to the Hale Prince and swore his eternal love and loyalty to him and only him. He could feel Derek’s hand trembling with every word he spoke. Stiles ended his vows with a promise of honesty and when he was done Derek looked like he was having trouble believing what was happening. Stiles felt the same.

When it was Derek’s turn he only said, “I remember I once told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. You were hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe and now I have no doubt.” His voice broke at the end and Stiles wasn’t sure his chest could take it. 

The King ended the ceremony with promise of a strong union and peace throughout both their lands. 

They sealed that promise with a kiss. 

Derek’s mouth was hot and soft, dragging over Stiles’ lips again and again until Stiles made a broken noise and let his mouth fall open. He missed this, he missed _him_. His body pressed forward and Derek’s arms slid up his back, pulling him closer.

The sound of his fathers cough reminded Stiles of where they were and he broke apart from Derek, breathing heavily and smiling. 

Stiles couldn’t wait to consummate this marriage. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it!!! I'm a sucker for happy endings. ^__^
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
